Warmest Blue
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: Dean es nuevo la preparatoria. Castiel lo mira y decide que lo quiere. Todo debería de ser sencillo y sin embargo no lo es. [HighSchool. AU. badass!cas]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** Dean/Castiel.

**Genero:** AU.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic es para Kaat (aka: ''Bitch'', puedo escucharla decirme ''Jerk''…) Que cumplió años y no le tuve regalo pero, _hey_, aquí habrá smut así que considero que es mejor.

**Parte 1/?**

* * *

Otro estado, otra escuela. Esa es la frase que siempre aparece en la mente de los hermanos Winchester cada vez que John anuncia que lo han despedido de su trabajo. Dean y Sam han tratado de comprender, desde que Mary murió en ese incendio una parte de su padre murió con ella y si bien John no ha terminado de hundirse en alcohol, estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo.

''No dejes que nadie te moleste, Sammy'' pide Dean al bajar del Impala.

''Lo sé, Dean'' responde de manera monótona el menor.

Dean quiere hablar con Sam decirle, _hey esta será nuestra última mudanza, papá conservará este trabajo y estaremos bien_. Pero no puede decir algo que ni él mismo cree. Se despiden con un _nos vemos _y comienzan su nueva vida –temporal- en Nuevo Mexico.

''Chicos, él es Dean y será su nuevo compañero'' anuncia la profesora de Matemáticas -en realidad no tiene que aprenderse su nombre de cualquier manera- ''¿Algo que quieras compartir, Dean?''

''Soy de Kansas y ciertamente no duraré mucho tiempo aquí, cariño'' responde con una sonrisa, causando la risa de sus compañeros.

''Pasa a tu asiento, Dean'' manda la profesora claramente molesta por su comentario.

Dean ve un asiento vació en medio de la habitación y se dirige hacia el, no sin antes guiñarle a una rubia que le seguía con la mirada.

''Atrás, Barbie. Kansas es mió'' dice una voz en cuanto toma asiento.

Las risas vuelven a llenar el aula, Dean mira alrededor para buscar al chico -si, era un chico- que dijo eso. hasta que su mirada se topa con unos ojos azules que destellan de emoción.

''Él es Castiel Novak'' murmura una voz a su lado ''Yo soy Ash''

En ese momento la profesora comenzó a garabatear números y letras en la pizarra asi que Dean decidió que no había necesidad de ponerle atención ''¿Quién ese tal Cas, Ash?''

Ash mira de reojo hacia el asiento de Castiel y se inclina hacía él ''No le digas así, no le gusta'' volvió a verle ''Es Castiel, _bad ass, _total engreído e irónicamente la mejor calificación de la escuela... Y temo decirte que te ha pedido así que no dejara de acosarte''

Dean resopla ''¿Acosarme?¿Le has visto? Puedo dejarle inconsciente con un puño''

Ash ríe, tratando de no llamar la atención ''No ese tipo de acoso''

El ojiverde piensa que será mejor no saber mas sobre eso.

* * *

Al cerrar su casillero topa la mirada con una castaña que parece de tercer año y muy interesada en presentarse, entonces sonríe hacia ella y lo toma como una invitación para acercarse.

''Hola''

''Hola a ti''

''Soy Bela Talbot''

''El nombre es Dean Winchester''

Bela le mira de arriba a abajo antes de preguntar ''¿Eres nuevo?''

''Sabes, Dorothy. La ultima vez que escuche de ti es cuando le pegaste clamidia a el entrenador'' dice una voz tras Dean y la sonrisa de Bela cae.

''Jódete, Castiel'' responde ella, claramente avergonzada.

Castiel se recarga en los casilleros y se cruza de brazos ''Lo he intentado, pero mi cuerpo no logra el angulo correcto''

Bela hace una mueca y da media vuelta para perderse entre los estudiantes. Dean la mira partir, preguntándose como sigue en la escuela después de pegarle una ETS a un profesor.

''Kansas, deja de mirarla'' ordena Castiel.

Dean vuelve la vista al ojiazul ''¿Disculpa?''

''No la mires'' vuelve a ordenar el pelinegro.

''¿Por qué?''

Castiel sonríe ''Primero, porque no creo que quieras clamidia. Segundo, porque ella no es tan buena en la cama y tercero porque yo lo digo'' dictamina.

El Winchester ríe y camina hacia su próxima clase ''Suerte con tu lento camino a la demencia'' se despide ya que no esta de humor para aguantar a un idiota.

* * *

En la cafetería se encuentra con Sam y se alegra de que su hermano menor esta haciendo amigos -aunque tampoco le agrada tanto ya que Sam hace lazos con las personas demasiado pronto y al final tienen que cambiar de ciudad-. Sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se acerca a la mesa de la única persona saludable que ha conocido.

Ash le hace un lugar en su mesa y comienza a presentar a sus amigos ''Todos, él es Dean. Dean ellos son Benny, Chuck, Garth, Charlie y la bellisima Jo''

''¿Cuan cierto es que Castiel Novak te ha pedido?'' pregunta con urgencia Charlie.

Garth se atraganto con su bebida, hasta que Chuck le dio palmadas en la espalda ''¿Es eso cierto?'' pide en cuanto recupera el aliento.

''Ash estuvo presente cuando paso'' informa Jo.

''No debí faltar a esa clase'' se lamenta Benny.

''Ash, cuéntalo de nuevo'' Charlie demanda con emoción

''Si, Ash. Cuéntalo de nuevo'' repite Dean.

Ash sonríe nerviosamente ''Dean, no fue mi intención pero...''

''Pero Castiel Novak te ha pedido y eso es como _wow_'' termina de decir Chuck.

Dean mira a los seis amigos que asienten con una mezcla de admiración y temor.

''¿Qué me pueden contar de Cas?''

* * *

Siendo las once de la noche, Dean reflexiona que tiene que ir a dormir y le deja una nota en la puerta a John para que cuando llegue se entere que la cena esta en el microondas. Sam ya esta dormido en su cama así que tiene que hacer el menor ruido posible en cuanto entra a la habitación que comparten. Al acostarse aún quiere creer que John esta trabajando y que no esta haciendo una visita al bar local.

Y de repente sus pensamientos caen en Castiel. No quiere, claro que ni quiere pensar en un estúpido ojiazul con camisas desteñidas, pantalones negros con botas militares y que no tiene la decencia de llamarle por su nombre. Pero no puede evitar pensar en las cosas que Ash y sus amigos hablaron de Novak.

Como que viene de un legado familiar, donde la mayoría a sido un dolor en el trasero para los directores y al mismo tiempo todos fueron graduados con honores.

O sobre una tal Meg Masters que era una de las personas _rudas _que piso la secundaría pero en cuanto Castiel la pidió, cayeron todas sus defensas hasta que sus padres la sacaron de la escuela.

Y es tonto, tal vez la especie de depresión de Meg no fue culpa de Castiel pero todo el mundo cree que si es.

Ahora tal, Dean sabe que no tiene que preocuparse por Novak por el simple hecho de que él no es gay.

* * *

Dean cree que puede ser gay.

No es algo que piensa todos los días, de hecho es algo que nunca se le había ocurrido.

Pero lleva dos semanas escuchando los comentarios de las apariciones espontaneas de Castiel y cada uno le hace ver que Cas es un idiota. Un idiota muy genial, sin embargo.

También esta el hecho de que Castiel viste con unos pantalones negros entallados, los cuales Dean mira y piensa seriamente que tienen que estar pintados sobre las piernas de Novak porque no ve otra manera en la que un ser vivo pueda estar cómodamente con esa prenda. Aunque Dean deja de pensar en esa teoría cuando, en clase de Literatura, Castiel lo atrapa mirándole y le envía un guiño.

''La próxima semana habrá partido de fútbol, ¿quieres enrollarte conmigo en la aula de música mientras todos están en el campo?'' Castiel le pregunta en cuando se acerca a su casillero.

''Paso, gracias'' responde mientras acomoda sus cuadernos.

''Kansas, te creí mas divertido'' de queja el morocho.

''Lo soy'' se defiende ''Solo que no eres mi tipo''

Castiel ríe y pasa una mano por su cabello ''Adivinaré, tu tipo son perras esqueléticas con Dorothy y Barbie''

''Chicas, si. Me van las chicas''

Castiel hace un mohín y saca una pluma del casillero, para agarrar la mano izquierda del Winchester.

''¿Qué coño haces?''

''Anoto mi dirección'' explica, mientras escribe en la palma ''Le he dicho a la señora Tran que necesitas tutor y me he ofrecido''

Dean abre la boca para protestar pero en cambio Castiel mete la pluma en su boca.

''Puedes ir después de las cinco, lleva algo mas que tu calculadora''

No importa cuantas quejas, suplicas y ruegos le hace durante todo el día a la Directora Tran, ella dice que si no acepta la tutoria de Castiel le pondrá un tutor de primer año y eso no suena bastante halagador.

Así que a las cinco de la tarde deja a Sam en la biblioteca local con unos amigos y emprende su camino a la dirección escrita en su mano.

''Hola, Kansas'' saluda Castiel en cuanto abre la puerta.

''Dean, mi nombre es Dean''

Castiel rueda los ojos y le deja entrar, Dean trata de no enfocarse que Novak solo usa boxers y una playera de Batman.

''Tengo una hora para tutoria, así que comencemos'' anuncia el pelinegro, haciéndolo pasar a la sala.

Dean se dejo guiar y evito pensar porque hay tantas partes usadas de coches en el piso ''Bien, así que una hora por semana mientras me explicas porque demonios existen letras en las Matemáticas, eso no es tan...''

''Kansas'' corta el otro ''Tendrás que venir una hora, todos los días''

''¿Qué, como lograste eso?''

Castiel se dejo caer en un sofá ''Bueno, la señora Tran sabe que soy la mejor calificación de la escuela. Y francamente tu estas en el top ten de los peores, así que si su mejor calificación se ofrece a ayudar a una de las peores... Como sea, el punto es que me dejo elegir los horarios'' la sonrisa de satisfacción ante el hecho, no la trato de disimular.

''Te odio, Cas'' dice, sentándose en el sofá.

Castiel hizo un puchero ''No me gusta que me digan así, pero en ti suena muy bien''

''Solo comencemos''

''¿Tanta urgencia para alejarte de mi?''

''Si''

''Jódete, Kansas... O mejor, yo lo hago por ti''

Después de ese día, las cosas son mas incomodas.

* * *

John Winchester no es el mejor padre, pero en cambió lo compensa dedicándose plenamente al trabajo que ahora tiene. La paga no es buena, pero alcanza para los tres. La mayoría de las veces que pasan tiempo juntos son los fines de semana en la mañana, ya que John entra a la dos de la tarde al trajo pero sigue saliendo hasta altas horas.

Cuando Dean hace la lavandería, verifica que la ropa de su padre no huela a alcohol. Toma como una buena señal que solo una vez ha olido.

Castiel esta siendo soportable, Dean esperaba que, en la tutoría, el ojiazul aventará los cuadernos al piso y se trepara sobre él. Pero en cambió le explica, con mucha paciencia, las formulas. Aunque aun hace comentarios sobre que deberían de comportarse como animales y desprenderse de sus ropas. Dean solo rueda los ojos y vuelve a quejarse sobre la maldita x en el problema.

''Cas'' dice, ya que el ojiazul parece cómodo cuando lo hace y ciertamente a él mismo le gusta llamarle así ''¿Vives solo?'' pregunta ya que durante todas las clases nunca ha visto a alguien mas en la casa.

Castiel frunce ceño y deja de mover un lápiz en sus dedos ''¿Eres de servicios infantiles?''

''Solo es curiosidad'' responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

''Curiosea mi trasero, Kansas. Es una propuesta seria, he de decir''

''Cas, ya ha pasado un mes. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer propuestas estúpidas?''

El timbre de la entrada suena, y Castiel mira hacia la puerta con una combinación de sorpresa, temor y felicidad ''Bueno, Kansas. Querías conocer a mi familia...'' murmura, poniéndose de pie.

Dean agradece que ese día Novak decidió dejarse los pantalones puestos. Castiel camina hacia la entrada y abre la puerta, dejando entrar a las personas -su familia, claro esta- y Dean se queda en silencio, escuchando risas y saludos de los Novak.

Una chica pelirroja, de unos 20 años, entra de repente en la sala y se queda congelada al mirarlo ''¿Hola?''

Dean se pone de pie y sonríe ''Hola, soy Dean''

''¿Él es Kansas?'' pregunta una voz detrás de la pelirroja y aparece un chico de cabello castaño -o rubio- que no parece de menos edad que ella.

''Atrás, hermanos. Kansas es mió'' dice Castiel, arrebasando a sus hermanos y posicionándose a su lado.

Dean se sonroja -y demonios, un Winchester no se sonroja- ''No soy suyo'' murmura, con enojo.

''Pero lo serás'' el hermano de Castiel dice con una sonrisa ''Soy Gabriel, ella es Anna y no se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos en el segundo piso...''

''Pondremos la televisión en un volumen alto para no molestarlos'' sugiere Anna con una sonrisa cómplice.

''Debería irme'' corta Dean, comenzando a recoger sus cosas de la sala.

''No, Dean'' pide Castiel y Dean le mira con asombro ''Por favor''

Gabriel resopla enseguida y toma la mano de su hermana ''Me he aburrido, veamos televisión''

Anna se deja guiar y desaparecen por las escaleras al segundo piso.

''¿Entonces?'' el ojiverde pregunta, tomando asiento en la sala.

Castiel le da una mirada que da entender que no tiene idea a lo que se refiere ''¿Nos besamos?''

Dean suspira ''No. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?''

''¿Para besarnos...?'' Cas vuelve a tantear.

''Me voy'' declara, enojado por la actitud del otro.

''Bien'' dice Castiel, pasando a su lado y dejándose caer en el sofá ''Nos vemos mañana, Kansas''


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2/?**

Un Lunes Sam amaneció enfermo, así que ambos Winchester terminan por no ir a clases, Sam moquea sin parar en el sofá de la sala mientras Dean prepara una sopa.

''Dean…''

''Dime Sammy''

''Quiero ver Star Wars'' dice el menor después de que el programa que veía se terminara.

Dean camina hacia la sala y revisa la temperatura del otro ''Sam, estas peor de lo que pensaba, te dije que no durmieras con el cabello mojado… ¿Star Wars? Veremos Star Trek''

Sam rueda los ojos pero acepta ver Star Trek, aunque a la mitad del segundo episodio se queda completamente dormido gracias a los medicamentos.

Al mediodía reciben la llamada de John argumentando que la Directora Tran le llamo al trabajo preguntando por su falta, Dean solo dice un vago ''Sam está enfermo'' antes de que John cuelgue.

Sam despierta casi a las cinco de la tarde con un mejor estado de salud y un hambre gigantesca.

''Pensé que harías lasaña'' dice.

''Una sopa es mejor cuando estás enfermo y aún no se bien como hacer esa lasaña vegetariana que te gusta''

El Miércoles vuelven a clases y la única cosa en la mente de Sam es cuantas tareas perdió.

''Te extrañé…'' canturrea Castiel, en cuando Dean cierra su casillero.

Dean rueda los ojos pero no hace ademan de alejarse ''Sam estaba enfermo''

''¿Algo grave?''

''Solo gripa'' informa caminando hacia su siguiente clase y con Castiel a su lado ''Durmió con el cabello mojado, ya sabes'' ¿Y por qué demonios le contaba eso a su acosador personal?.

Castiel asintió lentamente ''Dile a tu hermano que si me da cinco minutos y unas tijeras, puedo encargarme de eso''

''Sam mataría antes de que alguien toque su cabello''

''Como sea…'' cambió de tema el ojiazul ''Adivina que maestra de Matemáticas decidió poner un examen sorpresa ayer''

''Mierda…'' se quejo, deteniendo su caminata.

''No te preocupes, he hecho tu examen y sacarás un decente ocho''

Dean miro a Castiel, que sonreía satisfecho por su hazaña ''¿Ocho?''

''Es la mejor calificación que has tenido en años y lo sabes, Kansas'' contesta el otro sin bajar su sonrisa.

El Winchester resoplo ''Un día. Solo pido un día en el que me llames por mi nombre'' volvió a caminar a su clase pero ahora sin su acosador.

''Aprende a vivir con ello, Kansas'' grita Castiel, ignorando cuando Dean le saco el dedo.

* * *

Ese miércoles lleva a Sam consigo a la casa de Castiel a pesar de las quejas del menor pero Cas no pareció molesto al verlo, así que era algo bueno.

''Tu puedes ver la televisión de la sala mientras Kansas y yo nos enrollamos en el comedor '' ofrece Novak, haciendo que Sam abriese los ojos en sorpresa y ganándose un golpe en el hombro del mayor.

''Solo trata de molestarte, Sam. Ya sabes que hacer en estos casos''

Sam asiente y le dedica su mejor _bitchface _a Castiel.

''Wow…'' murmura Cas.

Dean sonríe orgulloso ''Vale, la parte del golpe no lo hagas ahora. Cas es amigo, aunque a veces sea un completo idiota. Ve a ver televisión''

Sam pone los ojos en blanco pero de igual manera se dirigió a la sala, como Dean y Castiel al comedor.

Dean se sentó en una silla, sacando algunas cosas de su mochila y pensando en preguntar a Novak sobre el examen de ayer pero se detuvo al ver a Castiel recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

''¿Qué?'' pregunta el ojiverde.

''¿Soy tu amigo?'' responde Cas.

Dean rueda los ojos –y oh, mierda, se volvía a sonrojar por culpa de Cas– ''Eso he dicho''

Castiel camina hacia la mesa y se sienta a su lado ''¿Amigo con derecho a roce?'' cuestiona con diversión.

El castaño resopla y se cruza de brazos ''Déjalo, Cas''

''¿Dejar qué?'' pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

''¿Cuánto ha pasado?¿Dos meses?''

''Que tierno, Kansas. Cuentas los días''

''No los cuento''

Castiel le mira unos segundos antes de suspirar ''Vale, comencemos porque si sacas un ocho, la profesora Mills hará preguntas sobre eso'' dice antes de sacar su propia libreta.

* * *

John Winchester sigue siendo una figura que aparece de repente en la vida de los hermanos, pero francamente a ninguno de los dos les hace falta, menos a Sam que desde que tiene memoria Dean es quién ha cuidado de él. Y Sam observa a su hermano mayor para poder ser como él, menos idiota, tal vez.

Pero el punto es que Sam observa a Dean.

Mira como sonríe cuando Castiel le dice un cumplido o como se sonroja cuando Castiel le dice algo más que un cumplido, mira cuando Dean infla el pecho cada que alguien en la escuela murmura de él y Castiel pero sobre todo mira el brillo que Dean tiene en la mirada cuando Castiel y él están hablando sobre cualquier tontería, sin insinuaciones ni palabras molestas.

Sam vio ese brillo en los ojos de su madre, más bien en una fotografía de ella. En la fotografía se ve al Tío Bobby y John a su lado, contando una historia. Mary tras de Tío Bobby y mira a John con ese brillo.

''Sabes, Dean? Creo que realmente le gustas a Castiel'' dice Sam, cuando están en un restaurante local.

Dean se encoge y murmura ''¿De qué hablas?''

''Él es un idiota, y lo sabemos. Pero tú también lo eres, mas cuando estas con él''

''Deja de mirar a Oprah, niño''

Sam rueda los ojos ''Solo piénsalo, su relación ya paso de acosamiento a cortejo''

''Come tu comida de conejo, Sammy''

* * *

Sábado en la tarde y Dean está más que aburrido, Sam salió a la casa de un amigo y los planes de él se cayeron junto al tobillo roto de Chuck mientras jugaban quemados. Jo y Charlie lo habían invitado al centro comercial, pero realmente no es su idea de pasar la tarde, así que se quedo en casa pensando en que alguna cosa se le ocurriría.

''No iré a ver a Castiel'' se dice así mismo conforme apaga la televisión y se dirige al estéreo.

''No, no lo haré'' vuelve a repetir conforme sube el volumen a la música.

Pero al parecer no tiene que esperar a convencerse a sí mismo ya que los fuertes golpes en la puerta le hacen bajar el volumen y para su suerte –mala o buena- es Castiel. Castiel con unos nuevos mechones azules en su cabello y su vestimenta de siempre; camisa desgastada, pantalones negros ajustados y botas militares.

''¿Un pitufo defeco en tu cabeza?'' bromea el ojiverde.

Castiel pasa una mano por su cabello ''Pensé que te gustaría, se dé una buena fuente que el azul es tu color favorito''

''¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?''

''Oh, ya sabes…'' comienza a decir, apartándolo y entrando a la casa ''No puedo vivir sin ti''

Dean intenta no sonreír ante eso pero falla estrepitosamente ''Vale''

''¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?'' ofrece el ojiazul, sentándose en el respaldo del sofá.

''Déjame adivinar, quieres que nos quitemos la ropa y restreguemos nuestros cuerpos''

Castiel alza una ceja ''No iba a decir eso, pero si estás dispuesto, no me queda más que aceptar''

Al final, Dean acepta acompañar a Castiel a _El mejor lugar en el que tu hermoso trasero pueda estar, Kansas. _Castiel los lleva en su horrendo ford plateado con una puerta de diferente color, pero argumenta que él mismo se lo compro así que está realmente orgulloso de el.

El coche se estaciona frente a lo que parece ser una fábrica abandonada pero hay más automóviles alrededor y una música que vibra a todo volumen.

''¿Este es tu centro de perdición?'' pregunta el castaño, mirando con curiosidad.

''No, pero es lo más parecido'' contesta Castiel, empujando una puerta y entrando.

Dean suspira y sigue al otro, esperando no terminar arrestado ese día ya que tiene que recoger a Sam dentro de dos horas.

El lugar es casi cliché, es oscuro, con luces de colores y las paredes están pintadas con pintura fosforescente. Cualquier entrada de luz está tapada y la música es solo ruido sin sentido. Hay tres o cuatro grupos diferentes y perfectamente despejados por el lugar. En una esquina esta una rampa de skate pero los chicos que se supone que deben de estar patinando están demasiado ocupados fumando en el piso.

''Castiel'' llama una voz masculina tras Dean, ocasionando que ambos volteen.

''Balthazar'' saluda el pelinegro, abrazando –demasiado cariñosamente, para el gusto de Dean– al rubio.

''No te vi la semana pasada, fue lo mejor. Muchos terminaron arrestados'' continua diciendo Balthazar, sin dirigir alguna mirada a algo más que no sea Castiel.

''Tenía que trabajar'' excusa este.

Balthazar sonríe confortablemente y asiente ''¿Tus hermanos te enviaron?''

''Dijeron que algún día tenía que hacerlo sin su ayuda'' explica Castiel.

Dean frunce el ceño al escuchar eso. No sabía que Castiel trabajara, de hecho pensaba que el único trabajo de Castiel era robar partes de autos.

Castiel parece notar el mal humor del castaño ya que deja de mirar a Balthazar ''Oh, él es Kansas'' presenta.

''Dean, de hecho'' corrige, estrechando la mano del rubio.

''Kansas'' dice Balt ''He escuchado hablar de ti''

''Suficiente, tengo que emborrachar a Kansas'' corta Novak, alejándose de Balthazar y volviendo a lado de Dean.

''Claro, sírvanse lo que quieran las bebidas de hoy las invita Victor. Por cierto, amo tu cabello'' despide Balthazar y rápidamente se une a un grupo que baila sin sentido.

''No vas a emborracharme, ¿cierto?'' pregunta Dean.

''No haremos nada que no quieras, Kansas''

La siguiente hora pasa demasiado borrosa para él, tal vez acepto una o dos cervezas y un cigarro, de hecho parece que bailo con Castiel pero no recuerda bien. Lo único que recuerda es que estaba a punto de caerse pero Castiel le sostuvo y lo sentó en un sofá que mágicamente apareció.

''Creo que estas cervezas te pegan muy fuerte, Kansas'' bromea Castiel.

Dean asiente ''Si, ¿seguro que no están adulteradas?''

''Probablemente'' coincide Cas.

''¿Puedo preguntarte algo?''

''Ya lo has hecho''

''Sabes de lo que hablo''

Castiel le mira unos segundos y asiente pesadamente ''Dispara''

''¿Cómo logras caminar con esos pantalones?'' pregunta, recostándose en el sofá y dejando de prestar atención a la música para poner su completa atención a las piernas de Novak.

El ojiazul ríe estruendosamente y niega ''Eres de lo peor, Kansas''

''Pero así te gusto'' argumenta, apuntándolo con el dedo.

''Si, así me gustas'' acepta.

Ambos se miran por lo que parecen horas pero Castiel no parece tener alguna intención de besarle.

Así que Dean lo hace, se aferra a la cabellera negra y azul de Castiel y une sus labios. El beso es realmente torpe, él está demasiado intoxicado como para dar una buena impresión. Pero a Castiel parece no importarle ya que se deja llevar y se inclina hacia él dejando escapar un suspiro que ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Dean acaricia con su lengua el labio inferior de Castiel y este oculta un jadeo, moviéndose encima de él y poniendo las manos en el pecho del ojiverde.

Ahí es cuando Dean lo comprende.

Esta totalmente jodido.


End file.
